¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?
by LizzaRade
Summary: [Viñeta] En un día de invierno, Mewtwo se encuentra con una pregunta incomoda por parte de su hija. ¿Podrá salir de esta?/ Post epilogo de Moonlight.


_¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?_

Era invierno en la región de Johto, y el monte Quena no era la excepción. Mewtwo estaba sentado en una silla, apoyando su cabeza en su mano mientras su brazo estaba apoyado en la mesa desde el codo, cubierto con una sábana a causa del frio invernal. Mirando aquella pantalla que lo único que transmitía era los vehículos humanos que pasaban por ahí por motivos turísticos. Mas este no era el caso. Los caminos estaban bloqueados a causa de las fuertes lluvias, por ende, no se verían humanos durante la semana. Así que lo único que Mewtwo veía era un camino con pequeños charcos y riachuelos.

Giro su mirada al escuchar a alguien asomándose, se trataba de su pequeña hija, Amber, quien le miraba con una inocente sonrisa. Recordándole a quien hacia honor su nombre. Mewtwo le hizo una seña para que se sentara con él, la pequeña no dudo en hacerlo, sentándose en sus piernas.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Amber? —preguntó. La niña medito por un momento, hasta que recordó el motivo por el cual lo estaba buscando.

—Papá, quiero preguntarte algo —profirió, manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Pregúntame lo que quieras, hija.

—Papá, ¿cómo se hacen los bebés? —esa pregunta fue tan directa que él se quedó de piedra.

Nunca se imaginó que uno de sus hijos le preguntaría aquello, más aún al tener solo un año de vida; trago al ver como su pareja se asomaba por la entrada. Mewtwo la miro, con un evidente semblante de "¿a ti también?". Ella asintió, deduciendo su duda.

—Amber, ¿por... por qué quieres saberlo? —inquirió.

—Porque quiero un hermano.

—Pero si ya tienes un hermano, tu gemelo.

—Papá, lo que yo quiero es un hermano menor.

Mewtwo y Megami se sobresaltaron, ella sonrojándose fuertemente y él paralizándose. A ninguno de los dos se les cruzo por la mente tener más hijos, ya que no tenían como objetivo mantener su especie, solo querían sentir la calidez de una familia, que compartieran algo más que los genes.

—Ya veo... eso lo tendría que hablar con tu madre. —Eso causo, sin que él lo supiera, que la pobre madre se pusiera más roja que los ojos de su mega-evolución.

—Papá, aún no contestas como se hacen los bebés —reclamó su hija, inflando sus mofletes.

—Bueno... —Logró divisar una maseta, haciendo que se encendiera una bombilla sobre su cabeza, levantando a su hija para que se sentara en la silla. Mirando curiosa lo que hacía su progenitor.

Hasta que frente a ella había una maseta llena de tierra, y un fruto. Mewtwo suspiro en sus adentros, esperando que su explicación fuera fácil de entender.

—Escucha, Amber. —Llamo su atención, haciendo que Megami volviera a tierra firme, volviendo a asomarse.

»Cuando mamá y papá decidieron tener un hijo, ella usa su maseta para plantar la semilla de papá en la tierra. —La pequeña Amber miro como él hacia un pequeño agujero en el pequeño y limitado terreno, partiendo por la mitad el fruto para extraer una pequeña semilla; la niña estaba bastante atenta, observando como metía la semilla en el agujero, cubriéndola con la tierra—. Así, esperan unos meses, que se hacen bastante largos cuando los esperas con ansia. Pero, aquella semilla no puede cuidarse sola. Necesita de sus padres para que pueda nacer: Como esta semilla, por ejemplo, necesita de agua y la luz del sol para vivir.

»El bebé necesita de su madre para desarrollarse, y también necesita de la protección de su padre, hasta que llega el día que aquella semilla se convierte en un pequeño árbol. Pero seguirá dependiendo del agua y el sol hasta alcanzar completa madures.

—Entonces, ¿así nacen los bebés? —interrumpió su pequeña. Él asintió, tomando la maseta para que el futuro árbol de frutos estuviera seguro.

Megami al escuchar todo eso, no evito sonreír, orgullosa de él. Mewtwo evito caer en el nerviosismo a pesar de ser primerizo, y sabía que eso lo haría crecer como padre. Su mejor decisión fue elegirlo a él como pareja, y nunca se sentiría arrepentida de ello. Vio como Amber salía contenta de la caverna, llamando a su hermano gemelo para hablarle de su "descubrimiento". Mewtwo salió segundos después, suspirando.

—Fue más fácil de lo que imagine, pero aún estoy sorprendido por el hecho de que quiera un hermano menor.

—Mewtwo... ¿aún estas interesado en tener más hijos? —Mewtwo se sintió estremecer con su pregunta.

—En realidad, no lo sé. Pero, como dijo Arceus, debe pasar lo que tenga que pasar.

Ella asintió, de acuerdo.

—Por cierto, querido, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando Amber sea mayor? —preguntó—. Sabes que no pueden estar con nosotros por siempre, y sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?

Mewtwo frunció levemente el ceño, y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue a aquel Riolu que paso por el lugar unas semanas atrás, quien jugo con sus pequeños... ¿Qué pasaría si ese mismo vuelve dentro de unos dos años? ¿Ya evolucionado en Lucario? ¿Él y su hija...? ¿Y qué pasa si hereda la mega-evolución de su madre...? ¿Y la encuentra bonita...?

Megami pudo notar su ceño fruncido, riendo.

—Mewtwo, vas a ser un padre celoso y sobreprotector, admítelo, hasta el Pokémon más poderoso debe tener a su princesita del alma. —Escuchó una pequeña carcajada, dejándola confundida.

—Megami, yo no seré un padre celoso y sobreprotector. Pero... —Él le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared, dejando su puño enterrado en él, descolocándola ya que no necesito su mega-evolución para ello—. Si un bastardo se atreve a tocarle un solo pelo a mi hija, se ganara un viaje sin retorno al mismísimo sol.

Ella sonrió, abrazándolo cuando él quito su puño de la pared. Mewtwo se quedó quieto, hasta que correspondió. Sin dudarlo, ambos se besaron. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que sus hijos los estaban mirando, el pequeño con cara de asco, mientras su gemela miraba sonriendo la muestra de afecto de sus padres.

«Al parecer pronto tendré a mi hermanito».

* * *

 **Esta viñeta es algo vieja, ya que lo subí primero en DeviantArt, pero lo encontré en la carpeta de mi otra laptop. Así que decidí subirlo aquí.**

 **Bueno, nos vemos.**


End file.
